Question: $ {0.75\times1 = {?}} $
Explanation: ${0}$ ${7}$ ${5}$ ${1}$ ${\times}$ ${.}$ ${0.05}\times {1}= {0.05}$ ${5}$ ${0.7}\times {1}= {0.7}$ ${7}$ ${0}\times {1}= {0}$ ${0}$ $\text{The top number has 2 digits to the right of the decimal.}$ $\text{The bottom number has 0 digits to the right of the decimal.}$ $\text{The product has 2 + 0 = 2 digits to the right of the decimal.}$ ${.}$ ${ 0.75 \times1= 0.75} $